


Yes, Princess

by TeamDamon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Femdom, Pegging, thats it that’s the fic, the name of the doc I wrote this in was ‘GotenGetsPegged’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon
Summary: “Well,” Bulla said, “if you want we can go to bed early tonight. And just sleep,” she clarified with a brief, light giggle. “Or…”He opened one eye. “Or?”She smirked and ran a fingertip down his temple and to his jaw. “Or… I can take your mind off of everything. I know a way to make all that stress just… melt away.”A shiver ran down his spine. He had a strong feeling as to what she meant, but he had to be sure. “Do you mean…”She nodded. “Only if you’re in the mood for it.”—Companion piece to You Sunshine, You Temptress, where Goten gets pegged by a Super Saiyan Blue goddess who also happens to be his mate.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Yes, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Having a hard time writing the next chapter of YSYT so I wrote this to get the juices flowing again, so to speak 😂 thank you to all the readers who expressed an interest in reading this particular fantasy of Goten’s, I hope this lives up to it! You guys are all amazing and I love you!! 💜💜

Goten sighed and laid back on his old worn couch, resting his head on Bulla’s lap. He closed his eyes and groaned contentedly as she began to run her fingers through his hair. “That feels nice.”

She smiled down at him, playing gently with his dark, short spikes. “Tired already, old man? It’s only 7.”

“Tired, no not really,” he shrugged lightly. “Just stressed. Work has been nonstop and your dad’s training on top of it is just… it’s all starting to get to me, you know?” He looked up at her and reached up to touch her cheek. “Feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Yeah, I do too,” she sighed, leaning into his touch. “My work has been crazy too, and Whis just visited the other day and lectured me about neglecting my training with him.”

Goten furrowed his brows. “What? You’re already basically equal to Beerus - what more does he want from you?”

Bulla chuckled. “According to him, my ‘journey into the realm of the gods’ has only just begun.”

Goten’s eyes bulged. “Fuck. That’s nuts.”

“Mhm,” she hummed, still playing with his hair and gently scratching her nails across his scalp the way she knew he liked. “A Saiyan’s work is never done.”

“Well that’s some bullshit,” Goten mumbled, closing his eyes again. 

“Well,” Bulla said, “if you want we can go to bed early tonight. And just sleep,” she clarified with a brief, light giggle. “Or…”

He opened one eye. “Or?”

She smirked and ran a fingertip down his temple and to his jaw. “Or… I can take your mind off of everything. I know a way to make all that stress just… melt away.”

A shiver ran down his spine. He had a strong feeling as to what she meant, but he had to be sure. “Do you mean…”

She nodded. “Only if you’re in the mood for it.”

He gulped and nodded tellingly quickly. “I’m almost always in the mood for  _ that _ .”

She grinned and then patted his chest. “Okay. Then go take a shower and wash the day off. I’ll get ready while you’re in there.”

Goten immediately rose up and kissed her long and passionately, unable to help himself as he groaned, “You’re so fucking amazing.”

“I know,” she giggled, stealing another kiss before pushing him away. “Now go.”

She didn’t have to tell him twice. He quickly got to his feet and all but dashed off to the bathroom, definitely not even a  _ little _ tired anymore. 

Tonight was gonna be  _ amazing _ . 

—

By the time Bulla heard the shower shut off, she was done preparing for the night and was in the process of taking off her clothes. She tossed each piece that came off to the floor, eyeing her supplies that she’d set up on his nightstand and wondering if maybe they should do this more often. Goten loved it so much and she’d grown to enjoy it too, even if the first time had been a  _ touch _ on the awkward side.

She’d chalked it up to overly pressuring herself to bring to life one of Goten’s greatest fantasies and psyching herself out to the point where, while the first time had definitely been good and they’d both enjoyed themselves, it could have been better. She had been determined to prove that and, over the next few times, she had gotten the hang of it and learned how to  _ really _ rock his world. 

But it wasn’t something they did more than once a month or so, and Bulla wondered if maybe it needed to be more of a weekly thing. After all, she thought as she unhooked her bra and tossed it, the power trip alone made it more than worth it on her end, and with having found a toy that worked as well for her as it did for him, there was no downside. 

And she couldn’t deny just how intoxicating it was to slowly take Goten apart and watch him be reduced to putty underneath her, moaning her name wantonly and begging for more,  _ harder _ , eventually losing it and coming all over his own chest as she pounded him into the bed. 

Now naked and heating up quick from the mere thought, Bulla bit her lip and slipped a hand down between her thighs to take the edge off while she waited. She sighed and moved her other hand up to her breast, cupping it and pinching at a nipple just before a deep voice from the doorway interrupted her. 

“Wow, Princess,” Goten smirked, wet from his shower and completely naked and fully hard, running a towel through his hair. “Getting started without me?”

Rather than stop what she was doing, she simply grinned at him over her shoulder and kept touching herself. “You were taking too long.”

“Well, don’t let me stop you,” Goten said, throwing the towel aside and heading for the bed. He laid down at the center of it casually, legs sprawled open and hand wrapping around his cock as he added, “I like the view.”

She rolled her eyes, then raised a brow pointedly. “Did I say you could touch yourself?”

Goten hesitantly pulled his hand away, his cheeks only flushing harder at the reversal of their usual roles. As much as Bulla enjoyed it when Goten was dominant, she could flip that script and enjoy dominating him just as much. And she knew damn well how mutual the feeling was. 

“No, Princess,” Goten conceded, keeping his hands at his sides. 

“Much better,” she grinned, pulling her own hands off of herself and grabbing a half full bottle of lube from the nightstand. She tossed it on the bed and then smoothly climbed on, crawling over Goten and inhaling his scent happily. There was nothing better than the scent of her mate, and right now that familiar scent was mixed in with overwhelming arousal and soap from his shower, and it made her head spin. Goten reached up and pulled her in for a kiss, and she groaned into his mouth as she slipped her tongue inside to get a better taste. 

She rocked her hips teasingly down on his, her quickly gathering wetness rubbing off on his cock as she gave him just enough friction to torture him. His hands roamed down to her ass and tried to pull her down to rock her harder, prompting her to break the kiss and chide, “ _ A-ah _ . You get what I give you, nothing more.”

He groaned, dropping his head back. “You fuckin’ tease.”

She grinned, leaning in to pepper kisses down his neck. “Yeah, don’t you forget it.”

Goten whimpered a little but controlled himself, letting her take the lead as she kissed down to his chest. His fingers ran through her hair as she licked over his nipples, knowing just the right pressure and motions that would drive him crazy, giving a little bite to each before slipping further down. He didn’t hold back his moans - he never did, which she loved - and she relished every little sound that left his mouth as she nipped and licked down his abs. She left no dip or curve untouched, enjoying the taste of his skin and enjoying even more knowing how much she was tormenting him by making him wait. His eyes were on her, one hand in his own hair and the other clenched at his side as he tried to hold it together, and she couldn’t believe how strung out he was already. Tonight was gonna be  _ fun _ . 

Slipping down lower, she tapped on his thigh and purred, “Open up, pretty boy.” Goten did as she said, spreading his legs further apart and visibly tensing up with anticipation, and she couldn’t help but marvel, “Wow, you need it bad, don’t you?”

“I need you  _ so _ bad, Princess,” he groaned. “Please…”

She hummed and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him lightly and slowly. “Don’t worry. Just be a good boy and I’ll take care of you.” Then she proved it by leaning in and licking his tip, swirling it around and then wrapping her lips around to suck gently, at which point Goten shuddered and closed his eyes. 

She immediately backed off, to his chagrin. “Keep your eyes on me or I stop.”

“Yes, Princess,” he whispered. Then he moaned gratefully as her mouth engulfed him again, this time taking half of his length as her hand worked the rest. 

She’d always liked doing this for him, and he was the only man she’d ever done this for. She liked the way he tasted and felt in her mouth, and most of all she loved the way that he shuddered and moaned when she did certain things with her tongue. Knowing she could bring a man like him to his knees, quite literally, with just her mouth was something that never failed to fuel her own arousal and pride.

Once she had built up a good but still languid rhythm, she picked up the bottle of lube from the bed and handed it to Goten. He took it without a word and she held out her fingers for him, smiling a little bit around his cock at the hurried and excited way that he squirted the liquid on her fingers. 

She pulled off, catching her breath for a moment. “You’re so eager,” she pointed out, touching him with her slick fingers and rubbing gently at his entrance. “I love it when you’re like this.” Then she sucked him back down and pushed her finger inside at the same time, and Goten cried out lowly in sheer pleasure. 

Even now, it still took her by surprise just how  _ tight _ he was. It also blew her mind how much he loved this, and while it used to bother her that he’d had countless lovers before her, she no longer cared that other men and women had taken him the same way in the past. After all, she might not have been his first, but she was damn sure his  _ last _ . 

Gradually she added more fingers as she continued to suck him off, and because her fingers were on the slender side she didn’t stop until four were buried within him. She curled them just right to hit his sweet spot over and over and reveled in the way that he shook and moaned from the dual sensations, knowing his tells like the back of her hand and stopping every time he got too close to orgasm. She was ruthless, edging him three times before pulling away entirely and grinning down at the beautiful mess that she’d reduced him too. 

“Oh my God,” Goten panted, his eyes wild and cheeks red, broad chest heaving and dick nearly purple with need. “Bulla, Princess,  _ fuck _ -“

“Shh,” she cooed, leaning down and giving him a kiss before reaching over to the nightstand. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll give you what you need.” Then she handed him the strap on she’d just grabbed and smirked, “Wanna give me a hand?”

He took it from her and kissed her hungrily. The item in question was a strapless strap on, 8 inches long per Goten’s preference, and they’d bought it together when the first harnessed strap on they’d tried left them a tad bored. This one vibrated as a bonus, and while figuring out the balance and keeping it in place had been tricky at first, Bulla and Goten both found this one much more satisfying. 

Goten brought the smaller curved end between her thighs and kissed the hell out of her as he slipped it inside. He then pulled it out and pressed it back in, hitting her g-spot that it was designed for, smirking against her lips as she moaned and rocked down to meet each gentle thrust of his hand. 

Then she realized what he was doing and abruptly broke the kiss, smacking his hand away and chuckling, “Hey, stop distracting me. Bad boy.”

He laughed. “Sorry, Princess. Couldn’t help it.”

“Just for that,” she grabbed the back of his head by his hair and tugged him down, “get on your hands and knees.” Once he did so, she straightened up on her knees and grabbed the strap on with her free hand, lightly smacking his cheek with it before pressing it to his lips. “Suck my cock like a good boy.”

Goten groaned happily and took it in his mouth, and Bulla bit her lip as she watched him work the toy. He bobbed his head a few times and hollowed his cheeks before pulling off completely and licking around the head, then diving back in and deepthroating the whole thing. 

“Fuck,” Bulla whispered, watching him swallow around the toy and thinking to herself how happy he must have made his previous male lovers with that mouth. He kept going until she grabbed his hair and pulled him off, grinning, “Enjoying yourself?”

He grinned back, lips a little swollen and slick with saliva, his cheeks flushed and eyes dilated to black pools of heat. “What can I say, sometimes I just need a cock in my mouth.”

“Hm,” she hummed, guiding him to lay down on his back again. “How about in your ass?”

“Please, Princess,” he replied, spreading his legs wide and gripping her hips as she settled over him. “God, you look so fuckin’ hot like this.”

“Think so?” she teased, rocking against him so that the toy dragged against his cock and rubbed lightly against it. “Maybe we should do this more often, then.”

“Fuck yeah,” Goten agreed. “C’mon, no more teasing. Fuck me.”

“Ask me nicely.”

Goten eyed her for a moment, then leaned up and kissed the faded mating bite on her neck. A jolt of pleasure and peace shot though her entire body, from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes, and Goten then murmured against her skin, “Please,  _ mate _ , my Princess, fuck me hard. Give it to me.”

Bulla growled - a deep, throaty, real  _ growl _ \- and shoved him back down hard. Goten panted and watched with great anticipation as she grabbed the lube one more time and slicked up the toy, and then she grabbed Goten’s legs and held them over each of her shoulders as she lined herself up and slowly pushed inside.

“Fuck yeah,” Goten gasped, throwing his head back and adjusting to the intrusion as Bulla held still for his sake for a moment or two. She knew he didn’t really need it, but tonight was about him and she wanted it to feel as good for him as possible. After all, he’d always done the same for her. 

“Feel good?” she asked as she began to rock slowly and carefully, every thrust she gave him making the toy press inside her and provide her own pleasure. 

“Mm, yeah,” Goten breathed, letting one leg slide from her shoulders to the bed. “Shit, don’t hold back.”

“You sure?” she grinned, pressing a kiss to his inner ankle. 

“Definitely,” he grinned back, widening his legs and thrusting up to get more. “Just fucking wreck me.”

She dropped his leg to the side and leaned down over him, giving him a kiss. “You asked for it.” Then she powered up to Super Saiyan and honored his wishes, giving a hard, deep thrust that made them both cry out, and then she set a ruthless pace. 

Goten stayed at his base form and happily accepted the onslaught, the noises leaving his lips ones of pure bliss and pleasure, and it was music to Bulla’s ears. The harder she fucked him the better it felt for her, and when she reached down in the midst of it all and turned on the vibration, Goten gasped and scratched his short nails down her back and shuddered around her. 

“Don’t you dare come yet,” Bulla gasped out. “I’m not done with you.”

“I’m - fuck, I’m trying, but it’s so good,” Goten gritted out. “You’re so  _ deep _ .”

“Want it deeper?” She asked, glancing down between them and watching for a moment, liking the way they looked like this. 

“Y-yeah,” he panted, kissing her hard and sloppily. “Please, Princess.”

She straightened up then and reached down underneath his hips, getting a good grip on him before demanding, “Eyes on me.” Then she powered up all the way to Blue, and Goten watched her in a state of awe as her aura changed and shifted into that of the divine. 

He always  _ loved _ it when she did this. He loved the fact that she was more powerful than he currently was, and that she was both a goddess and royalty - and, by some incredible stroke of cosmic luck, his mate. 

She grinned. “Ready?”

He grinned back. “I’m all yours, you fuckin’ goddess.”

_ God _ , she loved him. 

And with that, she began fucking him into oblivion, knowing that even though he was still in his base form that he could take it. She knew that neither of them would last much longer and she didn’t care, just wanting to ride the high and give into it entirely. She turned the vibration up to the highest level and that was the beginning of the end, Goten tearing the sheets beneath his clenched fists and quaking as he gasped, “I’m - I can’t -“

“It’s okay, I’m there too,” she moaned, wrapping one hand around his cock and stroking in time with her thrusts. “Come for me, Goten.”

He did in an instant, before the words had even fully left her lips, and once he started it seemed like forever until he stopped. Rope after rope of white splashed on his belly and chest, some even landing on his neck and chin, and the sight was more than enough to push her over the edge with him. She gasped and her hips stuttered as she rode out the blissful waves, gushing all over the toy and Goten’s thighs until she had to stop from oversensitivity, powering down to her base form. 

She cursed as she shakily reached down and switched off the vibration, just managing to gently pull the toy out of both of them and drop it somewhere near the foot of the bed before collapsing on top of Goten. She didn’t even care about the mess on his body, letting it get all over her as she laid her head on his chest and slowly caught her breath. 

“Fucking hell,” Goten groaned, sounding as thoroughly fucked-out as he looked. “I swear, you get better and better at that every time.”

“Thanks,” she smiled breathlessly. “I think I like it more and more each time, too.”

“Good, because  _ holy fuck, _ I had no idea how badly I needed it.”

She nuzzled his neck and pressed a sweet kiss to it. “I did. Told you I could make all your stress melt away.”

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, a blissed out smile on his lips. “What would I do without you, Princess?”

“Well, for starters, you’d be way more stressed. And you’d have a lot less awesome sex. And you wouldn’t know what it’s like to get fucked by the most beautiful girl in the whole multiverse.”

Goten grinned, tilting up her head with his hand on her chin. “Well thank fuck I don’t have to worry about that. I love you so much, Bulla.”

She smiled, her heart warming from his words. “I love you too.”

Then he kissed her slowly and sweetly, and afterwards she brushed her nose against his and said, “By the way, you get clean up duty this time.”

“Fine, but only if you shower with me first and let me worship you like the goddess you are.”

A mischievous little smirk touched her lips. “Deal.”

  
  



End file.
